Friendship Is Forever
by little-took-lassie3
Summary: The story begins on Pip's 33rd Bday. Merry notices Pip's going through some difficult times, but when Pip gets the wrong idea & thinks Merry was ignoring him because of a girl, the two hobbits find their frienship at risk. Please review.
1. The Girl Who Cured Pip's Heart

Chapter 1

The Girl Who Cured Pip's Heart

"Happy birthday, Pip!" exclaimed Merry Brandybuck as he gave his cousin a big slap on the back.

"Thanks, Cousin," said Pippin Took. He looked round the empty Brandybuck house, "Where is everyone?"

Merry smiled, "Getting ready for the big celebration of course," he signaled backwards towards a door, which led to the backyard. "They've been out there for almost two hours, you'd think they'd rush a bit more; after all, we can't keep the birthday boy...er... MAN, waiting!"

Pippin walked to a window which had a clear, wide view of the excitement and rushing about outside. Pippin glanced at Merry, "I'm not sure I want all this," he said with a frown that was so very rare on such a cheerful hobbit.

Merry cocked his head to one side and studied Pippin for a while, "Are you alright, Pip?" he paused, "After all, this is tradition... It's your thirty-third birthday...."

There was a long silence that lasted just a few seconds too long and Merry felt uneasy, "My mother's baking you a cake!" he blurted, "HUGE! CHOCOLATE!" he smiled stretching his arms out, trying to show the enormousy of the cake.

Pipin stared at his feet. Merry tried again, "Chocolate AND fudge!" Merry frowned, ".... Your favorite..." Merry placed an arm around his cousin, "Pip, what is it?"

Pippin continued to focus on his feet; he opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He looked to Merry. Merry stared into Pippin's eyes that seemed to tell the entire story. Merry frowned, "...you miss Frodo?"

Pippin nodded, "Merry, I don't really want all this... If I could have one gift... it would be for my cousin Frodo to be here." He choked grabbed his head that seemed to throb terribly. He had a headache, a bad one and he was frustrated, "It doesn't seem fair. He was there for your thirty-third birthday... even Sam's," he paused, "I guess I'm just selfish." Pippin managed to laugh a little, but it was a laugh that made Merry feel uncomfortable and even scared. Merry took a cautious step towards his cousin, "It'll be alright," he said with a forced smile, "You got me after all."

Pippin nodded. He looked through the window and spotted a hobbit girl spreading a bright yellow tablecloth over a long picnic table. She had short thick, dark-chocolate-brown, curly hair. She looked up at Pippin and for that brief second when her green eyes locked with Pippin's, he forgot all his troubles and felt something new. A feeling that reminded him of that moment just before sleep; when you feel weightless...as if you're flying. Then the girl smiled and Pippin grinned back.

Merry stared at Pippin, half concerned and half relieved. Merry's mother called from the kitchen, "Merry!"

"I'll be right back, Pippin."

"Yes, Mama?" (author's note: Have you read my story, "Mama"? Read it!)

Merry's mother was covered with flour and mess from head to toe and Merry could hardly contain his laughter, "Mama, what happened?"

"Is it that bad?" Merry's mother said with a light chuckle, "My boy, I need a man's help with this batter! It's just too thick! I'm not strong enough to mix twelve pounds of this!"

Merry took a wooden spoon and began to stir the incredibly large bowl of chocolate batter.

His mother took a towel and began to wipe herself clean, "So how's Peregrin? Excited? Nervous?"

"Not excited, nor nervous. Mama, I don't really know what he feels right now." Merry thought back to the curly haired girl and Pippin's awe struck gaze. "Mama, there's a lass outside… brown curly hair, light skin, freckles… I believe she was wearing a blue dress…"

"Diamond."

"Diamond?"

"Yes, that's her."

"I think Pippin has a liking for her. He spotted her through the window and… just stopped… It was odd."

"Diamond and Peregrin! O, the names just go hand in hand, don't they?"

There was a pause as Merry finished stirring the batter. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I was wondering... are you and Papa upset?"

"Why for?"

"Because... because I haven't wed."

"Merry, you don't have to get married! You're still young!"

"It doesn't feel that way, with Pip love struck and all." Merry handed his mother the wooden spoon, "I'm going to help with the decorations outside."

As Merry walked outside, he saw through the window, Pippin and Diamond. They were laughing and Merry felt a feeling he rarely felt… He was jealous.


	2. Estella Estella Estella

Chapter 2  
  
Estella. Estella. Estella.  
  
Pippin's birthday celebration was a big party of over two hundred hobbits. Dancing, drinking and laughter. Merry and Sam talked; Pippin was dancing with Diamond of Long Cleeve.  
  
"Mr. Pippin sure looks happy."  
  
Merry nodded and took a long drink from his mug. He wiped his mouth clean, "You should of seen Pip earlier. He was really upset on a count of Frodo's missing, but then he saw her-"  
  
"And he forgot all about it?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The two watched Pippin laugh and dance with the freckled hobbit girl. Soon Rosie came and dragged her own husband to the dance floor, and Merry was left alone. The same feeling of jealousy crept up on him again and he found himself drinking more than he usually did. Over two hours passed and Merry finished his seventh serving of ale. He felt dizzy and decided he would go inside and lay down for a while. He felt somebody stop him; It was a girl, maybe three to five years younger than he, with light, golden brown long hair, brown eyes, and a tiny button nose. She was an adorable hobbit and Merry had yet to see a lass who's smile was brighter than hers.  
  
"Where are you going?" her voice chimed, "The party isn't over yet!"  
  
Merry was speechless and embarrassed. He could hardly keep his balance and the world seemed to spin. Merry shook his head, "I'm tired... I'm just going to my room for a bit..."  
  
"Is this your home? Are you a Brandybuck?"  
  
Merry nodded.  
  
"You must be Saradoc's son! Meriadoc?"  
  
"That's me," Merry finally found his feet, "You can call me Merry though," he shook the girl's hand, lifted it, and kissed it as a young, charming gentlemen would do. Merry blushed a little, " And you are..."  
  
The girl giggled childishly, "My name's Estella."  
  
The world seemed to stop. And the name seemed to echo in Merry's head... Estella. Estella. Estella.  
  
"Hullo, Estella."  
  
"Hullo, Merry."  
  
"Would you like to join me inside?" asked Merry. Estella nodded and the two entered the house.  
  
Pippin and Diamond laughed as they collapsed on a near by picnic bench, "We've been dancing for hours! It's already nightfall!"  
  
Pippin couldn't stop laughing, "I haven't had this much fun since... Since I dared my cousin Merry to eat a handful of worms!"  
  
"Did he do it?"  
  
"No, but he some how convinced me to! The sly devil!"  
  
The two were silent as they watched Sam and Rosie dance. Rosie laughed as Sam stumbled here and there, for they had been dancing nearly as long as Pippin and Diamond. Diamond turned to Peregrin, "Pippin, are you having a nice birthday?"  
  
"The best."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Pippin nodded, "Do I look like the type of hobbit who would lie?"  
  
"O, I've heard tales of a mischievous young hobbit known as Peregrin Took!"  
  
They laughed some more. "Well, I wouldn't lie to you, Diamond."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Pippin wasn't quite sure why, "Because.... because.... I like you, I suppose."  
  
"You like me?"  
  
"Well... it's a bit more than that..." Pippin paused, "See... I like apples and I like singing. But I like you more. I like my mother and I like you almost more than her. And I really do like my mother... but you're even better, because I feel...happy, and I feel--"  
  
"Pippin, are you trying to say that you're in love with me?"  
  
".... yes. Yes, love... that's the word."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Merry and Estella sat on the bed in Meriadoc's room. Estella asked Merry why he was so eager to come inside, but Merry himself couldn't remember. His mind was suddenly so disorganized and he couldn't focus. The only thing his brain seemed to tell him was: Estella. Estella. Estella.  
  
"You and your cousin Peregrin are really close, aren't you?"  
  
"What? O, yes... almost brothers."  
  
"I used to have tea parties and things like that with his older sister, Pervinca."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and Pippin would always interrupt them with his loud craziness. He and his cousin."  
  
Suddenly Merry knew what she was talking about, "O... that was me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sorry... I had know idea that was you..." he said with a small chuckle.  
  
Estella laughed, "I knew I had recognized your face somewhere!"  
  
Merry felt slightly embarrassed. He remembered visiting Pippin on weekends and the two of them would scheme up ideas to storm in on Pervinca's tea parties with Estella and one other girl too.  
  
The two hobbits sat quietly for some long seconds. Merry was trying to put his thoughts in order. Why did he leave? He couldn't remember. Estella. What was it? Estella. He felt almost sick. Estella. Estella. Estella.  
  
"Estella?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go outside and maybe dance?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Merry smiled, "Well then, come on!"  
  
Pippin looked to where some fifty hobbits merrily danced. He saw that Merry was now entering the dance floor with a hobbit girl. He turned to Diamond, "Look, there's my cousin Merry. Hullo! Merry! Merry, come over here!"   
  
But Merry didn't seem to hear Pippin. He was dancing with Estella.  
  
"Merry! Hullo! Merry Brandybuck!" Pippin called.  
  
Merry still danced.  
  
"I suppose the music's a bit loud... he probably can't hear me."  
  
"That must be it."  
  
"Diamond!" a hobbit man called.  
  
"That's my father," said Diamond, "We must be leaving." She stood, "You'll be sure to visit me, won't you?"  
  
"Of course!" smiled Pippin, "I promise, and remember... I won't lie to you."  
  
She smiled and looked back to her father who seemed to be growing impatient, "Well, good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Pippin watched Diamond walk away. For some reason he didn't want her to leave. Not yet. "Diamond!"  
  
She turned, "What?"  
  
".... I love you." 


	3. Separate Ways

Chapter 3  
  
Separate Ways  
  
"Where were you all last night?" Pippin asked Merry as the two ate breakfast.  
  
"I was about the place..."  
  
"I was trying to call you... when you were out on the dance floor."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yes," Pippin took a bite from a piece of toast, "Who was that girl?"  
  
"O... that was Estella."  
  
Pippin frowned, "You could of spent more time with me yesterday. It was my birthday."  
  
"Pip, you were the one who left with Diamond!"  
  
Pippin's temper raised a little, "But it was my birthday! I mean when I tried-- Merry, I called and called... and you ignored me! You were too busy with that girl!"  
  
"So it's my fault you forgot about old Merry, and when you remembered him he was finally having some fun?"  
  
"Merry, it was my birthday!"  
  
"So? You think you were the only one allowed to have fun yesterday?"  
  
"No. It's just--" Pippin didn't really know what, "It was my birthday," he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind! I'm going home!" huffed Pippin.  
  
And Pippin left and Merry said not one word to him. Lifetime friends had had their first fight. Their very first. And it looked as if the cousins were simply cousins, and only by blood. Merry sat in silence, staring at his breakfast. He looked across the table at Pippin's empty seat, "Fine. I didn't care for him all that much anyway," he said. His voice sounded odd; as if it wasn't even his own. "He was annoying and--" Merry stopped to think up reasons, "We were only friends because my mama left me at his house when she went to run errands and...and I was just a baby sitter! I had to look after the little, annoying, trouble making, hobbit! And if he thinks that I never cared for him, I--" he stopped, "No he's right. I never cared for him. That's right. Never." Even as Merry said it he couldn't help but wonder who's voice was nastily coming from his mouth. It was his, but a part of him couldn't understand why he would ever say those words towards someone he truly did care about.  
  
Pippin rode back home. When he arrived , his mother, Eglantine, was sweeping the living room floor; she rushed over to Pippin. She did not go to her son's birthday celebration, because she had to stay home with Pippin's sick father, Paladin Took, and sister, Pervinca. The two had caught the flu.  
  
"How's Father?"  
  
"Much better, and he'll be up and about come supper time."  
  
"And Pervinca?"  
  
"Even better."  
  
"Good," Pippin walked down the hall, to his sister's bedroom.   
  
Pervinca sat up in bed immediately, "Pippy!" she exclaimed, "Happy belated birthday!"  
  
"Thanks, but you already wished me and early birthday, remember?"  
  
"Aye, but the two make it equal a regular birthday wish!"  
  
Pippin laughed, "So, how are you feeling."  
  
"I'm well," she smiled, "It's mother who won't let me out of bed!"  
  
Pippin laughed.  
  
"There's nothing funny about it! I wanted to go to the party so much!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I bet you and Merry danced all night!"  
  
" Well, not exactly..."  
  
"You didn't dance?"  
  
"Yes, but not with Merry," Pippin blushed as he said this.  
  
Pervinca gasped, "You met a girl!"  
  
Pippin's face turned brick red and he tried hard not to make it obvious.  
  
"You did, didn't you? What's her name?"  
  
Pippin said nothing.  
  
"Pippin! WHAT'S HER NAME? I know you met a girl! Your as red as the night gown I have on!"  
  
Pippin was quiet for a while, "...Diamond," he said softly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Diamond."  
  
"Diamond, huh? O, wait until I tell Mother!"  
  
"Please, Diamond!"  
  
"Alright, I won't say a word."  
  
There was silence.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Pervinca.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You were thinking about her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Diamond."  
  
"No," he sighed, "Merry."  
  
Pervinca's face wrinkled with concern, "What happened, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin gave another big sigh, "We got into a fight."  
  
" O, Pippy... why?"  
  
" He was with this girl all last night! He didn't pay any attention to me! Pervinca, it was my birthday! My birthday! Do you understand? MY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"PEREGRIN TOOK!" Pervinca gasped, "You need to calm down! Meriadoc is your cousin! Your best friend!"  
  
"Pervinca, he may be my cousin, but he is NOT my friend." Pippin stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Pippin..."  
  
"What?" Pippin half spat.  
  
"You are acting selfish."  
  
Pippin said nothing and left.  
  
-------------  
  
It sure did take a while to get this chapter up, huh? Sorry, but I had severe writer's block, plus I had tons of school work lately... homework for hours and hours. Well, if you would please review.... it really means a lot to me. Plus, if I get reviews I tend to write more.... a lot more. Thanks for the reviews so far, like I said, it means a lot. Any suggestions are appreciated greatly. 


	4. Keeping Mama Happy

Chapter 4  
  
Keeping Mama Happy  
  
"Meriadoc, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Mama."  
  
"You've been sitting out here on the front porch looking awfully glum for hours..." She sat down next to her son and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" she repeated.  
  
"Mama, I'm just tired. It was a long night."  
  
She smiled, "Your Papa and I saw you and Estella Bolger dancing last night."  
  
"You... you did?"  
  
"Aye, reminded us of ourselves when we were young... O, but that was ages ago!" she sighed, " Those were the days..." Her eyes twinkle with far away dreams, and Merry smiled. "Well," his mother said with a jump, "What say we invite Estella and her folks for dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
Merry thought for a bit, "Mama I don't think--" he stopped and starred at his mother's wide grin. She looked happy, almost the happiest he'd seen her. "Sure, Mama. That sounds great."  
  
His mother's smile grew even bigger, "Perfect!" She opened the door to go inside, "Are you coming?" Merry shook his head. "OK," she smiled and left.  
  
Merry sighed. He wasn't sure he was ready to see Estella again. Pippin was angry with him... maybe he should apologize to Pip, but why? He couldn't see how it was his fault. Merry looked off into the distance, as if expecting Pippin to come riding over the hill. Pippin would come and say, "Merry, I'm sorry." And he would say, "No it was my fault," and all would be well. This is what he was hoping for since he had finished his breakfast, when he sat on the porch steps more than two hours ago. Merry rubbed his forehead with frustration, "Come on, Merry," he said to himself, "What do you think Pip's doing right now? Waiting for you? No, he's probably with that Diamond right now." That same awful feeling of jealousy came back. He clenched his fists, "Peregrin Took doesn't care about you anymore, Mer, just face it..." Merry stood and kept his eyes on the road, "He's not coming." He turned and went inside.  
  
Pippin walked angrily to his room. How can Pervinca take Merry's side? His own sister! Pippin looked around his empty room; he didn't have much furniture, and half of his clothes were still at the Brandybuck household because he stayed there so often. He spent sometimes weeks at a time there and only came home for weekends. "Well that's going to change!" he snarled. He sat on his bed, "Selfish! She called me selfish! I am not selfish! It was MY birthday!" he crossed his arms, "I'm not selfish." Pippin caught his reflection in a mirror that hanged on the wall. He had to look twice; the angry face didn't look at all like his. Pippin was silent for a while, reflecting on what happened last night and this morning. He heard his father cough from the next room. Pippin completely forgot to visit his father. He quickly walked to the next room, "Father?" Pippin said peering into the room.  
  
"Hullo, Pippin," His father said sitting up straighter in bed, "What is it, lad?"  
  
"I just came to see how you felt."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I am, of course, upset about missing your birthday, son."  
  
"It's fine, Father. I just hope you are well soon."  
  
His father was silent, but smiled. Pippin always felt uneasy around his father. He always felt as if he were judging him, trying to find a fault in his son. Pippin stood, silent, with his head bowed, waiting for his father to say something or dismiss him.  
  
"Peregrin?"  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yesterday, was your thirty third birthday. Yesterday, you became a man, but I feel you have been one since you returned..."  
  
These words made Pippin blush with pride.  
  
"You will be Took and Thain after I... when my time comes--"  
  
"Father, don't talk like that..." Pippin lifted his head and looked at his father. It was the first time he really looked at him while he was ill. He looked tired, worn, and pale. How sick was his father? His mother said he was better, but she would lie to him just to keep him happy, especially after she missed her son's coming of age party. "Father, please, tell me..." Pippin paused, looking his father straight in the eye, "What's wrong?"  
  
His father thought for a while, cleared his throat, "Go help with your mother with dinner."  
  
Pippin stood there for a moment, realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer. He reluctantly turned and left. 


	5. Tuberculosis

Chapter 5  
  
Tuberculosis  
  
"So, Meriadoc, what sort of meals shall I prepare for tonight's dinner?"  
  
"I don't know, Mama... anything will be fine."  
  
"Mashed potatoes," Saradoc Brandybuck suggested.  
  
"That sounds good," Merry said shrugging his shoulders. Merry watched his mother run around the kitchen preparing everything for the nights dinner. Merry's father sat at the table next to him reading. Merry stood from the table, "I'm going to the room."  
  
"OK, remember, dinner at six o' clock! That gives us an hour and a half!" she chimed.  
  
Merry walked into his room. He looked to the far corner of the room, where there was a stack of clothes; Pippin's clothes. Merry walked over to them and picked up a scarf that sat on top of the pile. He turned it over and over in his hands, smiling, remembering the day he gave it to Pippin, on his twenty eighth birthday. He wore it during their journey with the Fellowship.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"What?" Merry looked up and saw Estella standing there, looking naturally beautiful, "Estella! You... you're early."  
  
"Just twenty minutes early," she said.  
  
"O, really? Whoa, I've been here for an hour..." Merry chuckled softly rubbing his head.  
  
"What have you been doing for an hour?" she looked at the clothes on the floor, "Are those yours? They look a little small."  
  
Merry shook his head, "My cousin's."  
  
"Pippin's?"  
  
Merry nodded.  
  
"Where is he? Did he go back home?"  
  
"Yesterday." Merry folded the scarf and placed it on top of the pile.  
  
"That's a lot of clothes..."  
  
"He was planning to stay for another week..."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
Merry sighed, "It's a long story..."  
  
"Tell me," She walked over to Merry and they sat down on the bed.  
  
"This morning, we got in a fight."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he left."  
  
"What was the fight about?"  
  
"Pippin said I was ignoring him last night."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why would he think that?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Maybe you should ask him. Did you ask him?"  
  
Merry starred at her.  
  
"Merry, it probably was a misunderstanding. If you apologize and prove to Pippin that you didn't ignore him, then he'll see that he was simply mistaken, and all will be well. Am I right?"  
  
Merry thought for a moment, "Yes, I suppose so..." Merry smiled, "A misunderstanding, right. We both were mistaken... Estella..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiled, "Well, I had to help! You two have been friends forever! I'd hate to ever see the two of you split up!" She stood, "Ready for dinner?"  
  
Merry nodded and the two left to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, Pippin?"  
  
"Father still has the flu?"  
  
His mother sighed and put down the wooden spoon she was using to stir the mushroom soup, "Pippin, sweetie..." she placed a hand on his shoulder?   
  
Pippin drew back, "Mother, I'm of age now. Tell me the truth. I can handle it."  
  
"Pippin... your father has tuberculosis. He's had it for years; the flu was just a trigger."  
  
"Well, what's tuberculosis? Is it serious? Is Father OK?"  
  
"It affects his lungs. It's not that serious... yet. It can get serious, but he's OK for now."  
  
"Can he... die?"  
  
"Pippin, I don't know."  
  
"Mother, you have to!" Pippin was desperate. He clenched his fists and swallowed, "Please, tell me."  
  
"Yes, he can, and probably will die from it, but it could take years."  
  
His mother turned and continued cooking. Pippin left the kitchen, went to his room, sat on his bed, and cried. He cried for his father, he cried for Merry, Frodo, and Diamond. He cried for every single problem and obstacle in his life. His face in his hands, his sobs muffled, yet audible, he just cried.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
Pippin lifted his head. His cheeks were wet with tears, and his eyes red. There, stood Merry at the doorway. "Pippin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Merry rushed over to his cousin. He sat on the bed next to him. Pippin moved away from him.   
  
Merry starred, "Pip..."  
  
Pippin buried his face in his hands again and sniffed; he mumbled something angrily, but Merry couldn't understand it.  
  
"Pip... I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Pip, please."  
  
Pippin mumbled again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go away," he said, his hands still over his face.  
  
"But, Pip, I came--"  
  
"Please, just leave me alone."  
  
Merry stayed still, looking at his cousin. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Merry walked out of the room and stood by the closed door for a while, listening to the soft sniffs and sobs from his cousin. He wanted to go back in. He had left home immediately after dinner with Estella, and now Pippin wouldn't even talk to him. Merry felt this tremendous sense of guilt, that it was he who cause this depression.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"O, Hullo, Pervinca."  
  
Pervinca walked over to Merry, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to apologize to Pip, but--"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pervinca, I feel terrible... I didn't mean to make Pippin cry. He's my best friend..."  
  
"Pippin's crying?"  
  
Merry nodded.  
  
"O, Merry, I don't think it's you, I mean Pippy's been upset about the fight you two had, plus he just found out about Father..."  
  
"What about Uncle?" Merry asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"He's ill... tuberculosis."  
  
Merry said nothing, but starred with his jaw dropped.   
  
Pervinca nodded her head. She looked at the dial, "Mer, it's late? Are you staying the night? It's too late for you to ride home."  
  
Merry nodded, "I suppose. Hopefully Pip will talk to me in the morning."  
  
Pervinca smiled, "If not, I'll make him," she said with a wink, "Come, I'll get the guest bed ready for you." 


	6. Diamond's Family

Chapter 6  
  
Diamond's Family  
  
Merry awoke early the next morning. He sat up in bed, wondering what time it was. He looked out the window. There was some sunlight, but little. It was maybe a little before seven. Merry got out of bed. He quietly crept up to Pippin's room and peeked in. The bed was empty. Merry walked in and looked around, "Pippin?" he called. He walked to the kitchen; maybe he was eating breakfast, "Pippin?" Pippin wasn't there either. Merry walked outside, "Pippin!" he called. He walked to the stables. There he found Pippin, securing the saddle on his pony. Pippin glanced at Merry, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Pippin hopped on his pony. "Diamond's," he said indifferently.  
  
Merry waited for Pippin to explain a little more, but Pippin was silent. He slowly began to ride away. Merry ran after him, "Pippin! Cousin!"  
  
Pippin kept riding.  
  
Merry stopped, "Fine! Go to Diamond's! Leave!" Merry shouted, full of both anger and pain. "I don't care!" he screamed, his voice cracked a little as he did so. Merry watched his cousin reach the main road, "Pippin! I'm sorry! Pip!" he shouted in last attempt, "Pip!"  
  
"O no! Where is he going?" Pervinca asked running out from the house.  
  
"To see Diamond of Long Cleeve," Merry said Diamond's name as if it pierced his tongue.  
  
"O, Pippy..." Pervinca said softly to herself, her eyes glazed a bit. She sighed, "Come on, Merry, let's get some breakfast."  
  
***  
  
Pippin rode slowly down the rode in a light gallop. He was in deep thought about this morning's incident. In fact, he was so entranced, that at one moment he noticed that he was on the wrong road, and he found that he had been so for twenty minutes. "Come on Pip, don't let him get to you," he found himself saying, "He doesn't care about you. If he did, he wouldn't of took an entire day to come and apologize." Pippin looked ahead and saw that Diamond's home drew near. He wondered if she were home, or if she was, that she would even be awake, for it was only eight o' clock.  
  
Pippin lead his pony to the stables; he walked up to the front door, but before he could knock, the door swung open.  
  
"Pippin!" exclaimed a surprised Diamond. She threw her arms around him, embracing him in a rather constricting hug.  
  
When she released her grip, Pippin chuckled lightly, "Well, good morning to you too."  
  
Diamond lead him into the house. Her hand clenching Pippin's wrist, she hurried to a room, with a stumbling Pippin tripping behind her. They stopped at the doorway of a small and somewhat messy room.  
  
"This is my room," she said proudly.  
  
"O, it's very--" but before Pippin could complete what he was about to say, Diamond dragged him down the hall to another room. In this room sat a hobbit girl that looked a little older than Diamond, but she was much shorter. She brushed her long, curly brown hair, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Her room was much cleaner then Diamond's.  
  
"This is my sister, Amethyst's room."  
  
Amethyst smiled shyly at Pippin, "Hullo," she said softly.  
  
"Hullo, how are--" but again Pippin was cut short by Diamond, as she lead him to the next room. This room's door was shut.  
  
"This is my parent's room," she said in a harsh whisper, "Father's still asleep, but my mother is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Would you like to meet her?"  
  
"Of course I--" again Diamond ran off, still dragging him behind. She lead him down the hall, around the corner, and into the kitchen. In the air, drifted a heavenly smell, that Pippin's stomach immediately noticed, and told him so by making a small growl. In the kitchen, there was a small, plump hobbit woman who stood at the stove cooking. She turned around and smiled at Pippin.  
  
"Mother, this is Pippin."  
  
"Of course! Hullo, dear,"  
  
Pippin said nothing, expecting Diamond to run off again, but this time she didn't, "O... Hullo."  
  
"Will you be staying for breakfast?"  
  
"If you will have me."  
  
"Of course! What a silly thing to say! We would be honored to have such a fine guest."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," said Pippin politely, "But I must say, that it is I who has the great honor to be invited to eat such a fine meal."  
  
Diamond's mother blushed, "O, what a charming young man."  
  
Pippin smiled, "Well, I'm sure--" Diamond was off again, and Pippin struggled to stay on two feet as she lead him down the hall again. He nearly tripped and fell over when Diamond unexpectedly stopped. Pippin looked. A hobbit man stood before them. It was Diamond's father; Pippin recognized him from the night of his birthday party. He looked grumpy, sleepy, and upset. He looked angrily at Pippin, and Pippin's smile slowly faded away.  
  
"Good morning, Father. This is Pippin, remember him?"  
  
"I do," he said in a low grunt.  
  
Pippin held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sir."  
  
Diamond's father starred at the hand, then slowly, he embraced it in a firm handshake. He looked Pippin in the eyes angrily, and Pippin felt small, even though he was nearly a foot taller than he.  
  
"What are you two doing, running around the house this early," he asked Diamond, yet his eyes still remained locked with Pippin's.  
  
"I was just giving Pippin a tour of our home," said Diamond.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Now his eyes seemed to travel up and down Pippin's body, examining him carefully, inch by inch. He cracked a small smile and nodded; Pippin didn't know whether this smile was a good sign or a bad sign, but Pippin nervously smiled back. Diamond's Father turned, and walked away.  
  
Diamond signaled for Pippin to draw closer. She whispered in his ear, "I think he likes you."  
  
Pippin's eyes widened in complete surprise, "What? Really?" he half shouted.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It... it just doesn't seem that way."  
  
She giggled childishly, "That's just the way he is."  
  
Pippin blinked a few times, "O... OK..."  
  
"OK!" Diamond suddenly exclaimed, "On to the dining room!"  
  
And they were off again. 


	7. Friends Again

Chapter 7  
  
Friends Again  
  
Pippin sat nervously between Diamond and her father during breakfast. Though Pippin didn't see it, Pippin felt the judging glare from Diamond's father.  
  
"So what brings you here on such an early morning?" asked Diamond's mother as she set down a plate before Pippin.  
  
"Well I expected to come yesterday evening, but something came up," answered Pippin, "This looks delicious," he added as a compliment.  
  
Diamond's mother giggled shyly, "Thank you."  
  
Pippin heard Diamond's father give a short grunt, "Galena," he said to his wife, "Can I see you in the kitchen?"  
  
He and his wife left the dining room, and Pippin, Diamond, and Amethyst were left alone. Pippin saw that Amethyst and Diamond remained silent; they were obviously trying to listen in on their parent's conversation that took place in the next room. Pippin listened to...  
  
"Galena, I just don't like the look of the boy."  
  
"Honey, he's son of Paladin Took...the Thain," Pippin heard Galena say, "He seems very nice to me. Polite. And Diamond really does like him."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Give him a chance."  
  
"Diamond's my youngest daughter; I want the best for her."  
  
"As do I," she said, "Peregrin seems like a very decent hobbit."  
  
"But Galena... Diamond's still a child!Do you really think she's ready for this?"  
  
"I know my daughter. I know she is."  
  
Pippin heard the two's foot steps drawing near. They entered the dining room and the five continued eating their breakfast.  
  
"So, Peregrin..." began Diamond's father, "What are your hobbies? Diamond's a very talented painter, did you know that?"  
  
"Father..." Diamond blushed.  
  
Pippin looked at Diamond, "No, I didn't know that."  
  
He gave another grunt, "So what do you enjoy?"  
  
"Well I do like fishing..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"O! So do you, honey!" exclaimed Diamond's mother, "See? You two have something in common! Isn't that splendid?"  
  
Diamond's father was silent.  
  
"You two should go fishing together some time, Father," suggested Amethyst.  
  
He paused, "Alright." He turned to Pippin, "Thursday. How 'bout it?"  
  
"Sounds great," Pippin smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll invite a friend. You invite a friend. A man's day out."  
  
"Perfect," Pippin lied. Who would he invite? Merry wouldn't come. His father was sick. Pippin felt a knot in his stomach, how was he supposed to impress Diamond's father, if he showed up without a companion. Pippin felt that he was doomed.  
  
**  
  
Merry and Pervinca began to wonder if Pippin would ever come home. It was just two hours before dinner. But when they heard Eglantine exclaim, "Pippin!" They found their answer. Both Merry and Pervinca rushed to where Pippin was. The three stared at each other, each waiting for the other one to speak first. Finally, Pervinca spoke, "Pippin! What were you thinking? Running off like that so early in the morning!"  
  
The wrong thing to say, for the hobbit let out an angry sigh, and began to walk to his room.   
  
Pervinca stopped him, "Pippin! Your cousin and I want to talk to you! Don't we, Merry?"  
  
Pippin and Merry starred at each other.  
  
"I'm not talking to that Brandybuck," spat Pippin rather nastily.  
  
"Now see here, Peregrin Took!" Pervinca had had enough, "Merry came here the other night to talk things over with you! You wanted so badly for him to come and apologize, well, there he was! There he was, and you shut him out! And did he leave? No! He spent the night! And when you left the next morning... did he leave? No! He's right here, Peregrin! He's right here in front of you! And you need to speak to him!" Pervinca drew a deep breathe. She turned to Merry, "Well, go on!"  
  
"O, uh... Pip, listen. The other day... when we got in a fight, well... It wasn't until later that I realized that I didn't really know what the fight was about. I mean, you said I ignored you. Pippin, I didn't ignore you. If it looked like I did, I'm sorry. I really am. I swear, I wasn't ignoring you."  
  
Pippin starred, "I called for you, Merry. I called for you to come and meet Diamond. And you didn't come. Didn't even look at me..." Pippin spoke very softly and looked at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pip. I... I must not of heard you."  
  
"But Merry..." Pippin still looked at the ground, "It was my birthday..."  
  
"Pippin," said Pervinca, "You have to understand Merry's sorry, OK? He really cares about you, you know that. Just because it was your birthday, it doesn't mean that everyone has super hearing!" she half chuckled.  
  
Pippin cracked a small smile.  
  
"I think you owe an apology as well," said Pervinca.  
  
Pippin looked up at Merry, "............. sorry, Mer."  
  
Merry smiled, "O... come here, you fool of a Took!"   
  
And the two embraced each other in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Merry," Pippin repeated.  
  
Pervinca stood beside to two hugging friends, in tears, "O, this is so touching." she sniffed, wiping a single tear from her eye.  
  
---------  
  
author's note: This fic is nearly complete; the next chapter will be the LAST. Just thought I'd let you know. 


	8. A Friend Who'll Always Be There

Chapter 8  
  
A Friend Who'll Always Be There  
  
The two friends stumbled into the Took household, laughing harder then ever. Pervinca set aside the book she was reading and smiled at the two, "How was fishing?" she asked walking towards the two hysterical hobbits.  
  
"Well, I know one thing," Merry chuckled, "Pip here sure has his work cut out for him! Diamond's father is out to get him! You should of seen the look on his face when... when," Merry burst into laughter.  
  
Pervinca looked to Pippin who's lips were tightly shut, and his face red; he tried hard no to laugh, but failed. Merry and Pippin rolled with laughter.  
  
Pervinca smiled, "Look at you two! And to think the other day, you were at each other's throats!"  
  
Merry and Pippin finally controlled their laughter. They looked at each other, smiling. Each one not believing they got into a fight for such an idiotic reason.  
  
"Are you two home? Did you catch anything?" Pippin's mother said walking out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes," Merry grinned.  
  
"A lot," Pippin paused, "Well, Merry mostly..."  
  
"Mostly? You caught one! If you could even call that finger sized thing a fish!"  
  
Pippin blushed, "Well, so much for impressing Diamond's father..."  
  
"Well, come on!" said Pippin's mother, "Dinner's ready."  
  
Pervinca followed her mother into the kitchen.  
  
Pippin glanced at Merry, "Mer?"  
  
"Yes, Pip?"  
  
"Thanks for always being there for me; for being my friend."  
  
"And thank you for being mine."  
  
The two hobbits smiled at each other and then walked into the dining room to eat dinner.  
  
The end.  
  
------  
  
Short chapter, huh? Well I actually wrote chapter 7&8 as one, but I decided to break it up. About a sequel… I'm not to sure I'll be writing one. My future fics probably will be based on the events in this fic. Like Merry calling his mother : Mama. That was based on the story, "Mama". So…..yea. Well thanks to all who reviewed this fic. Especially iluvpip and GreyLadyBast. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed reading "Freindship is Forever". 


End file.
